


Loveless

by Squishtastic_nerd



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 22:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10953969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squishtastic_nerd/pseuds/Squishtastic_nerd
Summary: Lucius Malfoy is a vela and he never  claimed his mate when his son Draco figures out who his fathers mate is and decides to play matchmaker, will Lucius Malfoy finally have his mate?Draco malfoy is a young vela trying to get his mate and former enemy to fall for him, Harry PotterDisclaimer I do not own Harry Potter it belongs to J.K. Rowling





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy my story and please remember I do not own Harry potter much to my disapointment

Lucius Malfoy sat in his office staring out a large window that sat just right to his desk. It was on the opposite wall to a large bookcase that held books of all sorts with a few odd trinkets here and there.Lucius was lost in thoughts of his mate, Lucius Malfoy was a vela. Vela were classified as endangered magical species, between a vela's 15th through 17th birthday they would receive there calling. A calling is when a vela grows there wings for the first time and also begins searching for there mate.  
Lucius Malfoy never confessed to his mate that they were his mate instead he had let them slip through his fingers. Instead he had allowed his father to place him into an at a he's karate with Narcissa black now malfoy. Not that lucius entirely regretted it, the marriage had given him his beautiful son draco. Lucius loved his son to much to ever place him into an arranged marriage especially of he took on his vela genes. Draco's sixteenth birthday was in one week and he could receive his calling during this birthday.  
Lucius had revived his calling on his seventeenth birthday only to find he was in an arranged marriage. He had found his mate as soon as soon as He arrived at Hogwarts they had been a fellow slytherin. They had the most beautiful dark brown eyes and dark hair that fell to their chin.  
Lucius malfoy mate was none other than the current potions master at Hogwarts, severus Snape


	2. One

Draco Malfoy was brooding , he sat in the window seat of the large window in his bed room. Draco's room was decorated in greens and whites with furniture all made from dark wood. Draco had a large four poster queen sized bed against one wall with a rich dark green quilt to cover it his pillows were of the same dark emerald color and white with black trim. he had a large bookcase made of dark wood and a matching ornate desk next to it. the window seat he sate in matched his bed decor. overall the room had a very grand feel to it, Draco loved it.  
Draco was lost in thought as gazed out the window at the wonderfully kept lawn and garden out his large window. His sixteenth birthday was fast approaching and his father's nerves about the possibility of him having a calling were rising. When draco had not gotten his calling the year before his father had but somewhat relieved the next day. Was it that his father did not with him to be vela?  
There was a loud knock at Draco's door jolting him from his thoughts. "come in" called Draco. It was home mother she only just came into view in the doorway. "Draco darling your father wishes to see you in him study" said Narcissa Malfoy from the doorway "alright all be there in a moment" replied Draco "he seemed rather adamant about it, best you hurry"  
great thought Draco sourly I'm in a bad mood he's been in a bad mood for the last month what good could come of this?   
Draco made his way to his father's study in silence wondering what he possibly want. When he finally reached his father's Office he stepped inside and close the door "father heard you wished to speak to me" Draco said"yes I did,have seat son" said lucius "now I already explained most things about being Vela but I never went into detail about mating" 

"I know about mating" said Draco hurriedly "correction you know most things about mating" replied his father. "There are a few more things I never white explained" said lucius "and what is that father?" asked draco "I already now about how I am going to be really protective of my mate, and how I am going to meet to woe them and I will die it they reject me to my face" said Draco definitely. "Yes I am aware of this Draco I taught it to you after all" his father said in a huff. "But I still have more to tell you so listen" "yes father" said Draco and he sat back to listen "the first thing I wish to tell you is you can live without your mate-" "how!" interrupted Draco " I was getting to that" replied lucius crisply. 

"As I was saying a Vela Can live without their mate, in the instance that a veela's mate dies they may recover but will always be a little broken" "is that what Happens to you?" asked Draco "I mean i've never thought about it but you and mother don't seem to be mate's" "you are right and wrong, your mother is not my mate,i went with option B" "option B?" asked Draco "I never told my mate that they were my mate" said lucius "why?" asked Draco in confusion why would anyone ever do that? Ever "because of two reasons"

" Both reasons include your grandfather, reason one h-they were not of a respectable family and two..." his father trailed off "and reason two" prompted Draco "and reason two my mate was, is a male" that took Draco a moment. His father had always been or at least seemed scornful at the thought of homosexuality. "Oh" was all Draco could manage 

"Which is why I am having this talk with you, I had to turn down my mate because that Were not good enough in my father's eyes" Draco was a bit taken aback by this "what do you mean?" Draco asked cautiously

"I do not want you to think that you must hide of your mate is not from a 'respectable' family or if they are male" said his father putting air quotes around respectable. "Father?" asked Draco in a questioning voice "Draco, I-I don't want you to feel the pain of being denied of your mate and unable to have them only to see them every day as you pass them in the halls!" at this Lucius's voice had increased on volume till he was practically shouting. 

"Father, I had no idea" said Draco in great sympathy "it's all right my son, all is in the past, and it seems that they never left that cursed school" lucius said that last part more himself than Draco

"Wait, Father to I know your mate, have we at least met?" asked Draco "enough I wish to speak of this no more" was Draco's father's reply. "I to know them don't I!" said Draco in excitement. "What house were they in, who is it please tell me!" pleaded Draco "No" was his father's stern reply "you said they never left school, hogwarts, they must be a teacher"  
"Were they in slytherin?" "I will speak of this no more, out!"

Draco left to wander to his room when a thought crossed his mind did his mother know who it was? Draco changed course and headed towards his mother's sitting room. When he reached the room and knocked there was a soft "come in" and Draco e  
ntered  
"Mother I have something i wish to tell you" said Draco carefully " yes dear and what is that?" asked Narcissa Malfoy Sweetly. "Mother you are not Fathers vela mate, correct, do you know who it is?" Draco asked in a rush "that is true, i am not his mate" replied his mother "i do not know who it is" Draco felt disappointment fil him at these words "but, i do know that they y were in slytherin" at this Draco felt the wheels on his head begin to churn. Thank you mother I have to go now" said Draco Excitement colored his voice.  
Draco raced to his room and sat down in the large chair at his desk that lie the rest of the room was made of dork wood with a green plush pillow on the seat. So fathers mate is a slytherin and still teaches at hogwarts who I have probably met. thought Draco honestly who could it be?  
Then it clicked, there was only one person who fit that description to a tee. Draco only new one Slytherin Professor who really liked him and just happened to be his godfather.  
Severus Snape.


	3. Two

Severus snape.  
How had he not seen this, it was so obvious if one really took time to think about it. Draco could not put his finger on it but he could just see how his father and Severus Snape would fit perfectly together. BUt That was just how Mates worked mused Draco. His poor father matless and alone.   
Okay so his father had his mother and him but the thought of no mate just seemed lonely. Draco had yet to see if he had inherited the vela gene from his father, though his father had been very sure that Draco would inherit the gene.  
Draco did not know to want to be a vela or not. His father had said it was too late for him and his mate, who Draco now new was Severus Snape. What if it wasn’t, what if his father could still have his mate. There was that saying ‘it’s never too late’. Maybe Draco could fix this, but how?   
Then something hit him pansy would know! But he’d need to owl her and to do so he would need an excuse to use one of the family owls, how about he wished to invite her over for a small celebration of his Birthday before his birthday, before because of the vela thing.   
“Father” Draco asked later that evening during supper, “may I ask pansy over for an early birthday celebration of just the two of us” His father looked up and said “Draco aren't you bit old for ‘play dates’” asked Lucius “now Lucius I think that’s a lovely idea, he needs some actual celebration on his birthday not just a ‘party’ as you see them” said Narcissa in a persuading voice “oh fine, but what’s wrong with my partys?” “really must i explain this?”   
Draco slipped out of the room to write to pansy   
My Dear Pansy, I would love if you would join me for a two person Celebration of my sixteenth birthday. I have a matter Of great importance that i would love to discuss with you. You guidence would be most helpful ~ Draco Malfoy   
Draco Made his way to the small family owlry, he found that there were two owls there one was solid brown with bright yellow eyes. The other was speckled grey, white, and brown with blue eyes. He chose the solid brown ones because the other owl was unfamiliar,and he always used that one. Draco naticed his father's personal owl was gone and so was his mother's.   
Now all Draco could do was wait for pansy’s reply. Draco went to his room to prepare for bed in hopes that pansy would reply by tomorrow for it was tuesday and his birthday was on saturday


End file.
